1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driving method and apparatus in a display or light emitting system and, more particularly, to method and apparatus for driving a capacitive light emitting device such as an electroluminescence device (hereinafter, called an EL device) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
One technique has been known, in which a capacitive light emitting device, for example, an EL device is driven by using an alternating-current voltage source. According to the technique, by alternately applying constant voltages having forward/reverse polarities across electrodes of the device, the device is allowed to emit a light.
A light emission luminance or intensity of the capacitive light emitting device, however, is reduced due to a deterioration by an aging change or time-varying. A countermeasure for this is consequently desired.
In a light-emitting system, display system, or optical system having the device of this kind, what is called a good yield is requested. That is, a simplification of the structure and a reduction in costs have to be also considered.